RPW
by k2121
Summary: This is my real story


_Gua Cuma gak bisa jujur dengan perasaan gua sendiri _

_Gua Cuma terlalu takut untuk mengatakan semua hal _

_Gua Cuma gak mau lu jauh karena hal ini _

_Mungkin bodoh , saat gua harus terbawa suasana dunia faker _

_It's deep but it's true .. _

_Entahlah ... sejak awal gua nyaman saat kita berdua menggila diTL _

_Semua hal udah gua coba buat menganggap semua ini Cuma permainan_

_Tapi ... gua gak bisa _

" _**Lu kan kesayangan gua " **_

_Betapa senang nya gua ketika lu mengatakan hal ini _

_Bisakah gua berharap lebih akan hal ini ? _

_Tapi semua tidak mungkin ... _

_Hari demi hari gua lalui dengan perasaan kalut_

_Sembaring masih berharap lu sadar _

_Berharap lu bisa tau kalo selama ini gua nunggu _

_Gua emang pecundang _

_Tapi gak ada cara lain selain ini _

" _**Lu sakit ? Sakit apa **__** " **_

_Kenapa lu harus mengatakan hal ini ? _

_Gua Cuma senyum ketika tau lu perhatian _

_Meski sebagai teman ... _

_Sebelum nya , gua rp yang cuek _

_Kemudian lu datang dengan bodoh nya _

_Gua sempet risih karena lu terus mentions saat itu _

_Tapi perlahan gua nyaman ... _

_Gua nyaman sama lu _

" _**Semangat ya , jangan banyakan main makanya " **_

_Kenapa ... kenapa lu semakin membuat gua menginginkan lebih _

_Oke fine , gua jatuh cinta sama sosok lu _

_Gua jatuh cinta dengan semua sikap lu _

_Oh come on ... gua terobsesi dengan lu saat ini _

" _**Gua ngakak karena lu adoh " **_

_Karena gua lu tertawa ? teruslah seperti itu _

_Meski harus bersikap bodoh untuk melakukan hal itu _

_Namun menjadi bayangan membuat gua semakin lelah _

" _**Yanq , w maloe nih ,,, " **_

_Becanda memang _

_Yang ? bisakah ini menjadi kenyataan _

_Kenyataan disaat kita menjadi couple bukan sekedar teman_

_Semua tentang lu menjadi suatu kenangan manis buat gua _

_Kenangan manis sekaligus miris _

" _**Kalo ada masalah bilang aja ke gua , nanti gua bantuin " **_

_Masalah terbesar gua sekarang adalah lu ... _

_Perasaan gua terlalu lama untuk dipendam _

_Gua bahkan udah mulai goyah dengan semua _

_Gua jatuh cinta sama lu ... _

" _**Wkwkw masa kita disangka pacaran ? kita kan teman " **_

_Gua hening saat itu _

_Tidak adakah kesempatan untuk semua _

_Waktu gua udah gak banyak _

_Saranghae ... Saranghae _

" _**Jangan leave rp ya " **_

_Seandainya lu mengatakan ini sebagai pasangan gua _

_Tapi semakin lama gua sadar kalo lu Cuma air _

_Air yang hanya bisa gua lihat tapi gak bisa gua genggam _

_Air yang memberikan gua kehidupan _

_Air yang membuat gua bertahan _

_Namun air juga yang membuat gua tenggelam dan perlahan menghilang _

" _**Gua gak akan punya couple lagi ah " **_

_Jinjja ? bagaimana dengan gua hahaha _

_Setiap hari gua selalu berdoa jika nama gua tetap ada di bio lu _

_Walau hanya sebagai teman _

_Walau hanya sebagai pajangan _

_Jangan pernah ninggalin gua ... _

_Biarkan gua yang menghilang dengan sendirinya _

_Jangan pernah menjauh _

_Biarkan gua yang melupakan lu perlahan _

_Saranghae ... _

_Cuma 1 kata itu yang ingin gua katakan_

_Saat ketika dimana gua akan menghilang nanti _

_Saat ketika dimana gua menemukan kehidupan yang baru nanti _

_Lu akan tetap menjadi kenangan gua yang tidak akan terganti _

_Biarlah gua yang menanggung perasaan bodoh ini sendiri _

_I Love you without any reason _

_I love your laugh _

_I love your tweet _

_I love all about you _

_Bisakah gua berharap lu akan menyadari semua ini ? _

_Salahkan diri lu yang terlalu membuat gua sayang _

_Salahkan diri lu yang telah membuat gua bergantung _

_Salahkan diri lu yang terlanjur membuat gua jatuh cinta _

_Selamanya akan menjadi teman bukan ? _

_Itu arti nya tidak ada kesempatan untuk gua _

_Dan bodoh nya gua masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan _

_Cinta gua terlalu dalam untuk standar player macam gua _

_Jangan pernah hapus nama gua dari bio lu _

_Itu membuat gua seakan mengobati rasa sakit dihati gua _

_Meski bukan couple tapi nama gua tetap ada di bio lu kan ? _

_Itu artinya gua masih berarti dimata lu _

_Terima kasih ... _

_Lu udah banyak mengajarkan gua banyak pelajaran kehidupan _

_Bagaimana itu cinta dan penantian _

_Saranghae ... _

_Dan selamanya akan seperti itu _


End file.
